


The 3 a.m. Surprise (Or Maybe Not)

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #KARLENA, #Supercorp, #also kinda funny, #fluffy, #mad lena, #puppy kara, #the many ridiculous situations Kara finds herself in, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: There were plenty of ways Kara Danvers would have liked her girlfriend Lena to find out about her secret identity, but this definitely wasn't one of them.OrKara makes a very clumsy mistake that costs her a very angry Lena.





	

"See ya tomorrow sis, bye Lena!" Alex waved while leaving her sister's apartment with James and Winn, after another very successful and quite entertaining game night.

"Bye Alex!!" Lena waved back before Kara closed the door, leaned back on it and closed her eyes, tired and sleepy.

Lena looked at her girlfriend and couldn't help herself but giggle, she was so adorable. "How about you change in your pajamas and we go straight to bed?" She proposed, while Kara opened her eyes and grinned to then say "do I get some cuddles too?" Which was accompanied by an even more adorable pout.

Lena couldn't help but take Kara's hand, draw her girlfriend closer and press their lips together into a soft kiss. She could feel Kara slowly melting and opening her mouth to deepen it, the brunette traced the blonde's lips with her tongue, to then suck on her lover lip and break the kiss. She laughed softly at Kara's expression, eyes still closed, cheeks slightly red and a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I think it's time for bed, tiger. If you don't get that pajamas on any time soon, I don't think you'll need one at all." Lena smirked, at which suddenly Kara opened her eyes, giving Lena a very flustered look.

"Umm..sure yeah I- I'm gonna go get the p- the pajamas, umm..see you in a minute right?" Kara muttered, while almost running to the hallway and disappearing in their room.

Lena smiled to herself, it would never stop being funny seeing her girlfriend getting so nervous around her even now that they're dating.

_________________________________

3 a.m.

Lena turned around in her bed after checking the time on the bedside watch. She was thirsty so she decided to slowly get up while trying not to make too many noises, even though Kara was a pretty heavy sleeper.

Once she came back and found the right position to fall asleep, the brunette turned and looked at Kara.

"Little dummy forgot to take her glasses off" she whispered while smiling and slowly taking them off, Kara definitely didn't need them.

As she was about to peck her girlfriend's lips she studied her for a second and..."SUPERGIRL?!?!?!"

Lena jumped so quickly out of the bed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was Supergirl doing in her bed? Did her and Kara switch while she was in the kitchen?

Then she screamed.

Kara abruptly jumped, scared and still half asleep, the jump was so high that she managed to land on the edge of the bed and fall back on the floor.

"Lena what the fuc-" but she didn't even manage to finish the sentence that a fuming Lena was pacing around the room.

"Oh god how could I be so dumb?? It's not even that difficult to get!! They have the same smile, the same eyes, the same goddamn forehead scar...Lena you're such a fucking idiot!!! My god and I'm supposed to be the CEO of LCorp when I can't even tell my girlfriend apart and all it took was a pair of glasses, A PAIR OF GLASSES!!!"

A confused and worried Kara was watching the brunette go in circles around the room, completely ignoring her. But at the mention of glasses, she touched her face and her heart dropped in her ass, literally.  
Lena knew, she knew and this wasn't the way Kara wanted it to be.

"Lena I- Lena please listen to me I swear this isn't how I wanted it to be I know I'm a mess I just- I wasn't ready and you know you could have been even more in danger and then there's Lex and-" but Lena wasn't listening to her, still too busy with her soliloquies, which were mostly made of "Lena you dumb fuck" and "your parents didn't raise you like this".

Lena was so focused on herself that she didn't hear the quiet sniffles coming from the bed, until they turned into full on chest ripping sobs. She stopped in the track and turned around, finding Kara sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out. No need to say that it felt like she had kicked a puppy. In the blink of an eye she was next to Kara, trying to understand why was her girlfriend crying.

"Kara, baby, I-"

"You hate me don't you? You hate me cause you said that honesty is the most important thing and I- I wasn't being honest. I know I should have told you a long time ago but- I was scared, so scared. Not because you're a Luthor, that never mattered to me cause you're my Lena, but I didn't wanna lose you I-"

Kara's words were interrupted by Lena's arms that hugged her so tight.

"I'm sorry babe" Lena whispered into Kara's hair, "I shouldn't have reacted like that, god I'm such an idiot. I was so caught up in myself that I didn't realize you were here crying." She kissed the blonde's head to then continue "I could never hate you Kara, God I can't even explain how much I love you, it did hurt me at first, finding out like this and not directly from you, but I get it baby, I really do"

"So you don't hate me?" Kara asked with an almost childish voice, to then sniffle

"Oh Kara, I love every single part of you, I love you as Kara Danvers and I will love you as Supergirl, this doesn't change the way I see you babe, actually it makes you even more perfect in my eyes, as if it was possible."

At this words Kara looked at Lena and smiled, she couldn't believe this incredible woman was hers, that she accepted and loved every single part of the messy Kara Danvers. She really couldn't thank Rao enough for giving her this life.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Kara made her way to the bed, in which Lena was waiting for her with her arms opened. Kara jumped right in and melted into Lena's embrace, she kissed the brunette's chest and looked up to then say "I love you so much".

"I love you too babe." Was Lena's response before they both slowly drifted to sleep, in each other's arms, with no more secrets nor obstacles between them.

 

One may say the truth will always come out eventually, but no one ever knows in which ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Apparently I can't stay one day without writing, I saw the cutest fan art on Tumblr about this and decided to turn it into a fic. It's 3am here (wink wink coincidences?) so if there are any mistakes I blame my sleepy self. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and let me know! Here [x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/karagaynvers) you can find the link to my Tumblr, in case you wanted to talk to me or ask anything! Until next time xoxo


End file.
